Adventure
by Cacid
Summary: The story of Ash Ketchum, a trainer from Pallet Town. Inspired by manga and anime. Will include aspects of both and turn his story into a very different tale. Rated T for now, may change in the future.


A/n: My first story, this will be a long tale going through most/all regions with a very different take on the Pokemon universe.

"I didn't mean to hit you with the rock!" Ash yelled out as he tried to avoid Rattata's piercing Bite attack. It really was an accident, it was the day before Ash got his very own Pokemon from the local Professor, Professor Oak. He already had everything ready to begin his trip and had studied up on as much Pokemon knowledge as he could handle. Being a restless thirteen year old kid he had decided to scout around in the local forests and paths around Pallet Town, his hometown. After kicking a rock out of boredom of not finding anything exciting except an empty pokeball, he had accidentally hit a resting Rattata.

"Rattata!" The Rattata dashed in quickly and scratched his arm hard enough to draw blood. The force of the blow twisted Ash around and knocked him down.

'Oh no, what am I going to do now?!' he thought to himself, then remembering the empty pokeball he found, he threw it at the Rattata hoping to catch it. Unfortunately for him the Rattata burst out of the ball quickly and was even angrier. "I don't have a Pokemon to weaken it, if only I stayed home and waited until tomorrow!"

"Rattata!" The Rattata shot off even faster then before at Ash before all of a sudden a red blur tackled the mouse Pokemon right in it's side. The Rattata fell to the ground with dazed eyes out for the count.

Infront of Ash stood a red salamander type Pokemon with a flame on it's tail, a Charmander. Ash knew the kind of Pokemon it was because it was one of the ones Professor Oak was going to offer the Pokemon Trainer's about to begin their journey.

"Wow thank you so much Charmander, you really saved me!" exclaimed Ash as he got off the ground and went over to Charmander.

"Char Char!" Charmander replied and nuzzled into Ash's hand as he patted the Charmander's head in thanks.

"Charmander! Why'd you run off like that?! I was worried." Professor Oak panted out of breath as he came through the bushes. "Oh Ash, haven't I warned you about exploring in the grass without a Pokemon?" Professor Oak stated as he saw the scene before him. The Charmander standing in front of Ash with a fainted Rattata before him.

"I'm sorry Professor, I was just too excited to rest but I'm all right thanks to Charmander here." Ash stated as his hand rested on Charmander's head.

"Char," Charmander replied as his kicked his off foot around looking slightly bashful before grinning up at Ash.

"Well Charmander seems to like you, if you two would like to be partners I have no problem with it but that's completely up to Charmander. It's very lucky we happened to be taking a walk."

"Char! Char! Char!" Charmander responded jumping excitedly nodding. Charmander wanted a partner to train with and to be friends with.

"I'd be honored Charmander! We'll grow strong together and meet a lot of friends!" Ash exclaimed.

"Here's his pokeball, come back to the lab with me and we'll get your arm bandaged up and get you ready to go." Professor Oak stated as he started walking back towards town after handing Ash Charmander's Pokeball.

"How 'bout it Charmander? You ready to get in your pokeball?" Ash asked but as soon as the words were out of his mouth Charmander hit the button on the Pokeball zapping him back in. "Thanks buddy, we'll be great together. This will be an adventure of a life time! But before that I can't just leave this Rattata hurt in the forest." Ash said said as he picked up the pokeball he originally tried to catch him in. He tossed it at the fainted Rattata and it was caught with no problem.

* * *

As they entered the Professor's lab Ash was taken back by the damage that looked like had been done on the inside. Glass was broken, desks overturned and papers all over the place.

"Good heavens!" exclaimed Professor Oak as he rushed around the lab looking for anything missing. Going to the table in the back of the Lab first where the Pokeballs for the Squirtle and Bulbasaur were placed in preperation for tomorrow's festivities, Oak suddenly stopped in panic seeing them both missing. Before he could do or say anything his grandson, Gary Oak, stepped through the door panting holding one of the pokeballs.

"Gary! Are you okay? What happened?" questioned Oak seeing Gary's worn out appearance.

"A couple of guys black outfits with a big red R on the front of them were going through your lab Gramps, I saw them take off with the Pokemon so I chased after them without them knowing. I took them by surprise and grabbed one of the pokeballs before running away. They sent their Pokemon after me but I was able to escape. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get the other one Gramps.." Gary trailed off as he talked still trying to catch his breath.

"You did a great Job Gary! But that was very dangerous! Lemme look over you and see if you're hurt," Professor Oak seemed torn between being worried over his well being, worrying over the captured Pokemon and pride for his grandson. "We'll call Officer Jenny from Viridian to see if she can help us out."

"Not to worry Professor I'll go get the stolen Pokemon back for you. I could never let anyone steal or hurt a Pokemon!" exclaimed Ash as he ran out of the Lab before Oak could say otherwise.

"He doesn't even know where they went or even have a Pokemon and yet he charges out stupidly," scoffed Gary as Oak tended to a couple of wounds he had taken from the robber's Pokemon.

"He does now Gary, Charmander and him bonded so I allowed them to begin their adventure today. He cares for Pokemon deeply and that will help him a long way with being a Pokemon trainer. I believe in him but he's still inexperienced. I'm going to call Officer Jenny right away before he can get into even more trouble." Oak said as he hurried to call the Officer after bandaging up Gary a little.

Gary seemed to think about this and suddenly released the Pokemon he had rescued. Out came a light blue turtle Pokemon, the Squirtle.

"Squirtle Squirt!" exclaimed the Squirtle as he hugged Gary's knee. Gary pushed him off his knee before smiling down at the turtle Pokemon and patted it's head.

'He seems to know what happened. I didn't know Pokemon knew what happened around them when they were in their pokeball' thought Gary as he rubbed Squirtle's head absentmindedly. "Would you like to be my partner Squirtle? Do you want to go try and save the other Pokemon and the idiot?"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle nodded and tapped the pokeball being zapped back in.

"Now wait a minute Gary, I know I've tutored you and even Ash some but theirs a big difference in the real world. It's dangerous, and you're still new." Oak said worrying for his safety.

"I'll be fine Gramps! Squirtle and I will be the strongest. This is just a stepping stone!" Gary yelled out as he too ran out of the lab.

"Kids these days, but for some reason I feel like they can do it together." Oak said to himself before thinking 'If nothing else Jenny should get here soon to help.'


End file.
